


in passing

by lester_sheehan



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lester_sheehan/pseuds/lester_sheehan
Summary: cicero's dead and atticus is a little bitch. based on a fact i found out.





	in passing

His whole life had summounted to nothing—that’s what he learned when he passed. Every deed, action, word, belief: all of it meant nothing at all. He had hoped it would be simple, but then, he thought, when had anything ever been?

There were no friends in this space. Those who he had shared his time with were gone, like a distant torch fire, lost against the night. 

Death, he discovered, was something very sinister. It was a feeling of true, undeniable sickness, an emptiness that grew and grew into something so profound that one couldn’t be sure whether they were there at all. Thought and consciousness lost all strength. Like waves collecting sand, humanity became filled with smoke, hollowed out in the middle to make space for something that Cicero would never be able to describe. He had never needed a word for it. 

But he did not disappear completely. He existed in this new world of hazy fragments and jolting time. Sometimes, he was still there. Sometimes, he could almost think.  


The things that came to him were never pleasant. It takes a lot to give a shadow form. 

His new abode was in corners: of rooms, open spaces – of eyes. He was displaced entirely. He felt nothing when the spike went through his head, nor when his body was finally burned. But then Atticus did not speak at his procession – in fact, he did not speak of Cicero at all – and that his spirit could feel, like a cold wind.

Did he remember correctly? They were friends, lovers, they – or maybe they did not.


End file.
